


You're the One

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aquariums, Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke and Akira hold hands at the aquarium.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: you're the one.

The jellyfish float in their tank, bodies billowing as Yusuke leans in, eyes wide. That evolution and nature could have carved out such an intricate shape amazes him. It's not just the jellyfish that catch his attention — there are fish of every color, crabs that look more like moss, and sea otters floating on their backs in the water.

As he watches one of the otters crawl out of the water to nap on the rocky shore, Yusuke feels something touch his hand. He has it tucked inside his coat pocket, and even as fingers curl with his own, he doesn't turn away from the display of otters.

Akira is warm against his side, silent as he too watches the animals. Their hands are connected, out of sight from those who don't know to look, and something about that thrills Yusuke: that Akira is willing to share such affection in public, that he both desires to be seen and yet unseen.

When one of the otters starts playing with a large ball, Akira gestures toward it, still silent. Smiling. Yusuke loves him even more for that: for letting him soak in all the sights and sounds at his own pace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back around January when I went to an aquarium for the first time.


End file.
